First Time
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory goes to California to go to boarding school and get a even better education then she's already getting. What she gets is something she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Time

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: ANOTHER story. I know, but I couldn't help it. I'm completely stuck with my other stories, so I had this idea swimming around and decided to go for it. As per usual, I warn you that the first couple chapters will be short. But they will get longer.

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING:

1. Rory is in her Senior year.

2. Everything with Dean and Jess happened, but Jess and Rory started dating during the summer, after the wedding because Rory didn't go to Washington D.C. with Paris.

3. Rory is kinda innocent, just not as much as the Show, during the beginning of the story, but that will change. Trust me. Haha

I think that's all you need to know right now, I might add a couple more at the bottom of the page if I think of more.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

7878787878787878

Rory Gilmore was lonely.

Her Mother, and best friend since the day she was born had just left to go back to Connecticut.

Leaving her in California, to live at boarding school.

Getting into West Coast Preparatory Boarding School was a once in a life time chance. After many long talks with Lorelai, she decided to go and try it, even if it was just for a semester or two.

You should have seen how mad Paris was at her when she told her she couldn't be Vice President.

So, here she was, across the country away from all the people she knew and loved, her mother having just left to catch her flight back to Hartford.

This was a first.

She decided to push all of those thoughts out her head and get unpacked, she first got dressed into comfier clothes, choosing her boxer shorts and halter, not used to such a different climate.

She set up her computer so she could listen to her music while she unpacked. After she had put her seats on her bed, hung up some of her posters, and was now putting her clothes away.

She had her music very loud and could barely hear anything else, she was trying to drown out all insecurities and fears about starting a new school and having live there, too. What if her roommate was like the bitchy girls at Chilton or worse? What if she failed?

Jess.

The music helped stop those thoughts temperately.

7878787878787878

Tristan walked into Stephanie's dorm room, looking for her. School had just officially ended and he was supposed to meet her here because they were going to go out tonight, Friday night.

When he entered he immediately heard Hands Down by Dashboard Confessionals. He thought, at first it was Steph blaring her music, but it was coming from the wrong room, plus Steph tended to listen to more hip hop artists, like 50 Cent.

He looked into the other dorm bedroom next to Stephanies', and saw a very beautiful girl slightly dancing to the music that was playing and unpacking, it looked like.

She was defiantly Steph's new roommate that she was expecting, and she most defiantly wasn't from California.

She had elegant pale complexion, something that most West Coaster's didn't have. She was defiantly beautiful, and she hadn't even turned around for him to know that.

7878787878787878

Rory was absorbed with her own thoughts she didn't realize that there was a very good looking blonde watching her, when she did, she jumped and froze, causing the blonde to smirk at her.

She walked over to her computer and turned down her music, when she turned around to face the blonde, she blushed to see that he was checking her out from behind, and was being blatant about it.

"Can I help you?"

Tristan leaned up against the doorway, smirked, and looked her up and down again.

"Maybe.." He said suggestively.

"I mean, what are you doing here, in my room." Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm Tristan, Tristan DuGrey." Tristan said, walking over closer to her, causing her to take a step back when he came a little to close.

"I'm Rory Gilmore."

"I've heard of you before. You're from Connecticut, right?" Tristan asked.

"Yea..."

"So am I. I've met your Grandparents, Richard and..." Tristan trailed off trying to remember Emily's name.

"Emily." Rory supplied.

"Yea, Emily. They had this party and I was forced to go with my parents one time during the summer. I don't remember seeing you though, and I defiantly think I would remember you." Tristan suggested, giving her his oh-so-charming smile.

"I haven't gone to a lot of their parties." Rory said, not wanting to elaborate.

"Why not? I thought little rich society gi-

"I'm NOT a rich society girl!" Rory declared.

"You're a Gilmore." Tristan just said, for that explained everything.

"So? You don't know anything about me." Rory challenged, causing Tristan to look at her surprised. He was about to say something when Steph walked in.

"Hi! I'm Stephanie! You can call me Steph though, you're Rory, right?" Steph said perkily. Walking past Tristan and hugging Rory, talking fast and excitedly.

"Yea, I'm Rory, I guess I'm your roommate now." Rory said smiling at the perky girl.

"Oh, Tristan. What are you doing here?" Stephanie said, just noticing him.

"Meeting Ms. Gilmore here." Tristan said, not taking his eyes off Rory.

"Well, now you did, so you can go now, I want to have some girl talk with Rory to get to know her and we can't have that with you here. Even though you take about an hour to take a shower." Steph told him pushing him out of the dorm room.

"Bye Mary!" Tristan called before the door shut behind him.

"Oh god, he called you Mary." Steph groaned.

"We just met, it's okay if he calls me by the wrong name." Rory said confused.

"No. You don't know Tristan. He's my cousin, unfortunately." Steph joked, really being very close to him like brother and sister.

"Oh, what did he mean then?" Rory asked innocently.

"It means he thinks you innocent, like the virgin Mary." Steph explained.

"I'm not..."Rory trailed off seeing Steph's disbelieving face. "Okay, so maybe I am a little."

"See, there's more to it though, It means that you, are his newest conquest. Welcome to California." Steph told her, smirking.

787878787878787878

A/N: Wow, kinda long for the first chapter. Usually its like half the length of this. So, You all can probably guess the pairing by now, but I'm not sure. That was Tristan just being...well Tristan. I really liked this chapter, I have some great ideas for this story, so I'll probably be updating it frequently, if you guys like it. Do you like it?

Anyways, I just wanna have a poll and see what you guys think the pairing should be. I might not do what you all want, but I'll take it into consideration. BUT before you vote, please just do this one thing. When you're voting, please think not just who your favorite guy is, but ALSO who you think would be the best pairing for this story.

A. Tristan.

B. Logan.

C. Finn.

Please don't but a D and a different person, just those three.

Anyways, Hope you liked it, I did. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Reality

Title: Reality

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Omg, omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg. That is the most response I've ever gotten. That was amazing. I can't believe it! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Okay, so back to my story, I'm 99 percent sure of the pairing I'm going to do, but I might hang in for a chapter or two before I announce it. However, no matter what Tristan will be a big part of this story. I have plans for him. Um, Finn, Colin, and Logan are in this story also, no matter what, either relationship or best friends. That's about it, I think...oh THANK YOU!

78787878787878

Previously on First Time:

"_I'm not..." Rory trailed off, seeing Steph's disbelieving face. "Okay, so maybe I am a little."_

"_See, there's' more to it though, It means that you, are his newest conquest. Welcome to California." Steph told her, smirking._

78787878787878

Steph got up and headed toward the kitchen, leaving Rory staring after her, shocked and confused. Coming to her senses, she got up quickly and followed her into the Kitchen.

"Me. Me, I'm one of his 'conquests'! I don't know him. He doesn't know me. I yelled at him, that's about it. How and why would he be interested in me!" Rory ranted at a amused Stephanie.

"You're hot." Steph said, as if that explained everything.

"So!"

P

"That's Tristan. He's...well, there are no words to explain Tristan." Steph explained cryptically.

"God, I don't need guys in my life right now." Rory sighed.

"Wait, you're going to turn him down?"

"Yea...why wouldn't I? I mean, I don't even know him, and what I do, I didn't really like. No offense, I mean he's your cousin.

"None taken. He's a man-whore." Steph shrugged it off. "I can't believe you're going to turn him down. I really like you." Steph smiled.

"I don't see the big deal."

"No one turns down Tristan." Steph told her, not exaggerating.

7878787878787878

A little while later, Rory was in her room, unpacking. She had heard some guys in the common room, they must be friends of Stephanies'. She wondered if Tristan was out there.

She was just about finished when her cell phone went off. She immediately picked up thinking it was her mother, and walked out of her room, heading toward the kitchen to make some coffee.

Little did she know that four pairs of eyes were on her when she walked out of her room.

"Hello?"

"Hi." The voice made Rory stop dead in her tracks, which made the people who were watching Rory, watch even closer.

"Hi." She answered shortly.

"You at your school yet?" He asked.

"Yup. Been for a couple hours."

"Good, it hot there?" Jess asked.

"Why are you calling?" Rory asked bluntly, not wanting to keep up this awkward conversation.

"Huh. I don't remember you being so mean to Dean after you guys broke up. In fact, you guys were talking before you left, right?"

"Jess." Rory warned.

"I mean, he broke up with you in a public place, and on a dance floor no less, yet you forgave him."

"Dean wasn't fucking some girl!" Rory yelled, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"You were leaving." Jess said darkly.

"We weren't even broken up, I had told you earlier that day, I was going over to you apartment to talk to you!"

"We were gonna break up anyway."

"No Jess, we didn't have to break up, 'we' didn't even break up. You and that slut did! Dammit Jess, why did you call?"

"Forget it." Jess said, hanging up.

Rory stared at her phone like it had just bit her. She shook her head, looking up.

That's when she noticed that there were four other people in the room. She froze, staring at them, before smiling nervously.

"Hi...um, who are you, and where is Stephanie?" Rory asked the four guys.

"I'm Colin, and Stephanie's at the Gym." Colin explained.

"Okay. I'm guessing you're Steph's friends? Except for Tristan, who's her cousin, hi Tristan." Rory greeted.

"Mary."

"Rory. So, who are the rest of you?" She asked.

"I'm Logan, that's Colin as you know, and the one who already has a drink in his hand is Finn."

"Already? Logan, I had a late night last night...ah Maria...anyways, you are the one who dragged me out of bed this morning, in the evil sun! So, yes, I have a drink now. Anyone want one? Rory, was it? Would you like one?" Finn asked.

"Me? No, I've never drank, well except a drink once with my Mom and Sookie."

Finn looked at her like she was an alien. "Never. Had. A. Drink? My god, we have to get this girl drunk."

"No that's not-

"Do you really expect to go to this school and not go to the parties and drink?" Logan asked.

"Well, I don't really go to parties."

"And you're going to live with Stephanie." Tristan stated, laughing.

"How old are you?" He asked again.

"I'm eighteen."

"And you've never drank. I've never known someone who waited until they were eighteen."

"Me either." Colin said.

"Okay, seriously, feeling like I'm being ambushed here." Rory told them.

"Sorry 'bout that Rory. Bad enough you had to meet Tristan on your first date. The three of them can be kinda overwhelming." Logan apologized, smiling nicely.

"Eh, It's nothing I haven't heard before really. My Mother has been trying to get me drunk for a while now." Rory told them laughing.

"Your mother?" Finn asked.

"Yea, she's my best friend, Out of the two of us, most people say I'm the mature one." She explained.

"Oh, trust me, we've heard of Lorelai Gilmore." Logan assured her.

"How?"

"We're all from Hartford, we know you're Grandparents, actually. Your Father is Finn's hero." Logan explained.

"Why my Father?"

"His drinking stunts are famous." Colin told her.

"Oh. I never knew that." Rory said, amazed.

"So, Rory. Why so far from Hartford?" Finn asked.

"Stars Hollow, and why are you guys so far from Hartford?" Rory asked back.

"Getting away from the Parents." They all answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm here to get a better education so I can get into Harvard.

The guys looked at each other, than started laughing.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, yes this is a good school. I've just never heard someone say that they wanted to get a better education before. Plus, this school isn't exactly, how do I put this?" Tristan wondered.

"When you researched the school, it told you about the teachers doing regular watches up and down the hallways of the dorms, right?" Logan continued for Tristan.

"Yea..."

"There are no watches. The school doesn't care what you do, as long as you aren't arrested." Colin finished, smirking at Rory's expression.

"Oh."

"Guys, leave Rory alone. Especially you, Tristan. Yes, I heard about your 'Mary' thing, so take that innocent expression off you face." Stephanie told them, entering the dorm.

"Hey Stephanie." Rory greeted.

"Rory, I told you, call me Steph, everyone else does."

"Okay."

"Hey, Finn. You going out to get supplies for tonight?" Steph asked Finn, who nodded.

"What's tonight?"

"Why you're initiation to be a true West Coaster, of course." Steph told her giving her an innocent look, but had a smirk on her face.

"What exactly does that entail?" She asked sceptically.

"You'll see, just wait for tonight!" Steph promised.

7878787878787878

A/N: Okay, boring I know. Haha. But the next chapter is when the juicy stuff happens. Hehe. I'm sorry for those people who have a problem with drinking, I'm just trying to make it realistic. I mean, I'm fourteen and I all my friends and I drink, little note, I love New Years Eve and I hate the sun the next day. Sorry, I'm starting to sound like Finn. Haha. Anyways, loved loved loved loved the reviews, that was the most reviews I've gotten ever in one chapter, only by like, two but it was still amazing!

I'm done rambling. Haha.

Next chapter: Initiation Night.

Couple notes:

Sea4Shoes - My first review, thank you! I can always count on a review from you!

Dangerzone 1988 - Thank you, you are really the only one who left it up to me, it's kinda touching. Thanks!

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. First Night

Title: First Night

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! I know I've been horrible with updating lately, but I've been busy, plus Midterms are a bitch.

Note, thank you for not flaming on the fact that there is underage drinking and all that, or the fact that Rory wouldn't drink if it followed the show.

One last thing, I want to note that although this story will have humor in it (of course, it has Finn in it! Hehe) I have to warn that this will not be a love-sick for Rory kind of fic.

7878787878787878

Rory was nervous.

When she had decided to come to California she figured she would study, talk to her mom on the phone a lot, get along with her roommate. That was about it. Drinking, partying...that was not on her to-do list.

But how could she say no? Ever since she had started Chilton she had felt that she was too sheltered. Was she? Was she sheltered?

At first she thought it was everyone else, they were all out of control, but when Lane, bible raised Lane got drunk...was she missing something?

Her whole life had been pointing toward one thing...Harvard.

And that was what she wanted...right?

7878787878787878

"RORY!" Steph yelled from the Common room where the Guys had arrived with the goods, and were waiting for her.

Rory walked out and smiled shyly at everyone, unsure of what was going to happen tonight.

"Finally. Now we get to the good stuff. Rory, come to me darling. I'm gonna show you good quality drinks." Finn told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the kitchen where he had been making drinks.

"Okay we'll start out with the basics. Cosmopolitan. It's vodka with some kinda of berry, usually Raspberry or Cranberry Juice. I'm making you what is called a 'Ultimate Cosmopolitan. Steph loves it, it has a little less vodka and more flavor, you can't taste the vodka." Finn told her, giving er a small glass of the said drink.

Rory hesitated for a second before taking it and drinking it. It was good, fruity.

"Wow, that's really good...sure their's alcohol in it?" Rory joked, causing Finn to laugh and grab more bottles.

"Then there is the Long Island Ice Tea, it tastes delicious, it has Rum, Gin, Vodka, Triple Sec, Lemonade or Coca -Cola and Seven-Up. Two of these can get you messed up. Which do you want Lemonade or Coca Cola and Seven-up?" Finn asked.

"Coca Cola and Seven." Rory responded going with the obvious choice, more caffeine.

"Here, drink it slow." Finn warned handing her the glass, which Rory sipped, enjoying the clear headed-ness that she was slowly getting from her first real drinks.

"Hey Finny, Colin, Tristan, and Logan are watching are watching porn again, I need a drink, please!" Steph asked Finn, entering the kitchen, which Finn supplied.

"Ohh, my favorite, Rory pay attention to Finn's teachings, he may suck at all that is academic, but I've never met a man who knew his alcohol more." Steph told Rory leaving the kitchen.

"Teachings?" Rory asked amused.

"Well, Love, I am brilliant." Finn said jokingly, acting arrogantly.

"We'll see about that."

"Martinis. There are lots of different kinds. The traditional Martini is vodka, triple sec, some lemon juice of some kind. Taste." He told her, taking her Long Island Ice tea that she had gotten halfway through and drank it quickly, handing her a martini.

"Ahh, it's alright." Rory decided.

"I've never been a huge fan of martinis, however a Chocolate martini is delicious."

"I love chocolate." Rory grinned, liking Finn more and more.

"Who doesn't? I would make you one, but I didn't bring the ingredients, sorry."

"No problem, what's next?" Rory asked, sitting on the counter watching him.

"I would make you a Manhattan, but they're no fun. More of an old ladies drink if you ask me."

"Okay, what ever you say, you know best." Rory teased.

"See, you catch on quick. Now we get on to my favorites. Let's start with my main man...Captain Morgan. Interesting story actually, at a party I once got a girl to believe that this drink was named after me." Finn smirked.

"Morgan?" Rory tried to find the connection.

"Finn Morgan."

"Wow...she sounds like a smart girl." Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh, the brightest." Finn quipped. "So anyways, Captain. There is a bunch of them, Captain Al, Courageous, Do, Pepsi, coffee, Louie..then of course Sex with the Captain."

"Captain Coffee?" Rory asked interested. Now there was a drink.

"Yup, not one of my favorites, I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

"Blasphemy! Coffee is the greatest thing on Earth!"

"Huh, so I trust that you like Coffee?" Finn teased.

"Make me one, please!" Rory asked excited.

"Okay, okay, but it's not like real coffee. It's made out of Kahlua."

"What does that mean? Speaking English?"

"Kahlua is a coffee liqueur, it has like thirty percent alcohol, but I'll make you one anyways. You still might like it." Finn started making the drink.

"So you've mention all these drinks, but what about like Sex on the Beach or Slippery Nipples that you hear about?" Rory asked innocently.

"Highly overrated, they're drinks made especially for girls who don't know what else to get. The only kind of sex on the beach that I recommend is a Jello shot sex on the beach."

"Noted."

"Same goes for the Slippery Nipple, minus the jello shot part."

"Okay. Now gimmie the drink." Rory begged, looking at her Captain Coffee, taking a sip.

"Well?" Finn asked amused.

"Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all." Rory smiled at him.

"Okay, one last thing. Jack Daniels. A crucial kind of drink that is a dear friend to me. My favorite kind of Jack Daniels drink is Jack the Ripper. Mostly I go for just straight up though. There a many different kinds for Jack Daniels. The most hard core drink I've ever had was called Jack's Uncle Fucker. It has Jack Daniel's Whiskey, Milk, sugar, vanilla extract and an egg."

"An egg?" Rory asked disgusted.

"Yup. It was certainly different."

"Wow, that I will not have." Rory told him sternly.

"Would dream of it...right now. Maybe later, who knows. Anyways, that is it. We're done. I've showed you the ropes. What do you think?" Finn asked.

"I think that I could get used to these." Rory admitted.

78787878787878

Rory was currently laying on the floor with Stephanie laughing at something that Logan had said. She had a couple Cosmos, and half an Long Island Ice Tea. She was almost drunk, but not horribly.

She loved it. The feeling of carelessness. All thoughts are gone from your mind and all that matters is right now, nothing else. Not the hangover that was sure to come tomorrow or anything else, just the fact that she was having the most fun she had ever.

"So Rory, what was with the phone call earlier?" Colin asked.

"Well, I dated this guy Dean, we broke up, got back together soon after, then I cheated on him with Jess, the guy on the phone, but I kept on dating Dean until he broke up with me for the second time and then I started dating Jess that same night." Rory summed up, not realizing that she had told them all of that.

"Wow, only two boyfriends?" Logan picked up, smirking.

"Shut up, Logan, she isn't a slut like you three are." Stephanie defended Rory.

"Uh, Sweetie? There are four of us. Need another drink?" Tristan said sarcastically.

"No, do you think that Colin is getting any?" Stephanie smirked, and dodged the couch pillow that Colin threw at her.

"No violence!" Finn yelled jokingly, taking the pillow from Stephanie who was about to throw it at Colin and put it under his head, closing his eyes.

"And Finn is out." Logan smirked.

"Me too, it was fun. Rory, looking forward to many more occurrences. Don't worry, this was only the start, we're easing you into it." Colin promised, grabbing Finn who was half asleep and walking out the door.

"Bye!" Rory called after them.

"Hmm, two of you, two of us -ow!" Tristan punched him.

"That's my cousin! Don't make me kick your ass."

"Tristan you didn't care when you found Logan with his tounge down my throat at that party the other night, why care now?" Steph rolled her eyes.

"What? When did this happen? I don't remember this!" Tristan yelled, glaring at Logan who's eyes widened and quickly got up ran for the door.

"Well there goes my entertainment for the night. I'm going to bed, Tristan don't be here when I wake up. Night Rory, see you tomorrow!" Steph said cheerfully going into her room and shutting the door.

"Well Mary, looks like it's the two of us." Tristan smirked.

"Wow, you can count."

"I can do more than count."

"Read? Can you read, too? That's impressive." Rory continued sarcastically.

"Mary, why fight it? I'll eventually have you sooner or later, it's just a matter of time. Whether it's tomorrow or months from now. Either way, you're mine." Tristan promised.

"Like I'm going to just wait around for you." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mary, don't forget who controls this school." Tristan hinted.

"The Headmaster?" Rory asked feigning innocence.

"No, me. Well, I'm off to Amanda's room. See you in your dreams, Mary." Tristan said with a final smirk before leaving the dorm.

With that Rory stared at the ceiling above her, frowning.

787878787878787878

A/N: Okay, so now Finn and Tristan have been formally introduced, next chapter is Logan.

I'm sorry this took so long to update, I've been busy with personal stuff, work, midterms, and plus I've been extremely tired. I was going to get this posted yesterday, but I got back late last night just before Gilmore Girls because my friend just got a Hummer and we were driving around.

Did anyone watch Gilmore Girls last night? That was amazing. It was soo good! I can't wait for next weeks! I know whats going to happen just because I looked it up! Hehe. Does anyone read spoilers? I can't wait for Feb. 28th's episode, that looks intense.

QUESTION!

I'm just curious and I was wondering if anyone would mind telling me in their reviews...

What is your favorite Literati fiction?

What is your favorite Trory fiction?

What is your favorite Rogan or Sophie fiction?

What is your favorite PDLD?

I'm interesting in reading some good fics that I might had missed and want to see what your personal favorites are, I usually read only T ratings and up, except this one PDLD that was K+ that was good. Titles please!

Let me know!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Bumping Into People

Title: Bumping Into People

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: AH HA! See I can update! Haha. I know it's been a while, but I hope to start updating really fast soon! Hope you enjoy!

787878787878787878

Rory groaned and opened her eyes slowing, squinting due to the very bright sun. She prayed silently thanking god that it was a Saturday, not a school day. The hangover she had would not be a good way to start her first day at her new school.

She groaned when her phone rang, she blindly reached for her cell phone on her night stand, knocking over her clock in the process.

"'ello?" She mumbled into the phone.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai chirped into the phone.

"Argh, not so loud." Rory groaned, causing Lorelai to gasp dramatically.

"Does my daughter, the Chilton's Mary, have a...dare I say it? Hangover?" Lorelai said dramatically. When Rory didn't respond, Lorelai knew she was right.

"I knew it! I'm so proud, one night in California and she get's drunk. Did you get a tattoo or a piercing? Some kind of physical evidence that you can show my parents once you get back home?"

"No, Mom, no tattoos or piercings." Rory said, walking out into the Common room and sitting down on the couch, smiling at Stephanie.

"Damn it."

"Next time I promise." Rory teased, causing Stephanie to look up at her confusedly.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were." Lorelai admitted.

"I'm fine, I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" Lorelai said, smiling. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Talk to you soon." Lorelai said before hanging up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but were you just promising your mother to get a tattoo or a piercing?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup."

"I so want to meet your Mother!" Stephanie exclaimed, causing Rory to laugh.

Rhe got up and started her daily routine; shower and changing and all that, before deciding to explore the campus.

She set out to find a place that she suspected she would spend a lot of time at, the library.

Hours later she exited the library, a soft smile on her face, one that she always got after being surrounded by so many books. To make the situation even better, she saw a coffee stand nearby and decided to get some due to the fact that her last couple had been two hours before.

She had just gotten her cup of coffee and was about to take a sip of it when she collided with something solid, causing the coffee to spill down her shirt.

"Dammit. I'm so, so sorry." The person she bumped into said.

"It's okay...Logan." Rory said, looking up from her shirt and seeing Logan.

"I should have been watching where I was going." Logan apologized.

"So should've I." Rory said, laughing a little at the situation.

"Well, I've gotta go." Rory said after a short silence, and went to leave but Logan caught her arm.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, considering I'm wearing a white shirt and I have coffee spilt on it and my dorm is across campus, I want to leave now so I can change." Rory explained slowly, as if speaking to a two year old.

"I mean, obviously you want to change, but why walk all the way to your dorm when mine is a whole of a lot closer, you can borrow one of my shirts." Logan offered.

"Well..."

"Come on Rory, you don't want to walk all the way to your dorm with a shirt that has coffee all over it, not to mention it's very see through at the moment." Logan smirked, causing Rory to blush and cross her arms over her chest.

"Fine, let's go." Rory agreed begrudgingly.

"Geez, I've never had to persuade a girl to go home with me before." Logan joked, dodging the hit Rory threw at him.

7878787878787878

"Here, you can wear this." Logan told her, pulling a shirt out of his closet and handed it to Rory.

"Thanks." She said and looked at him expectantly, but he just leaned back against the wall, smirking.

"What?" He asked, knowing all too well what she was waiting for.

"Leave!" Rory said, shocked.

"Me? Why?" He played dumb.

"I have to change!" Rory said exasperated.

"So."

"So?"

"Why can't you change in front of me?" He asked, his smirking growing wider.

"Because! I'm not going to change in front of you!" Rory argued. Logan smirked before pushing himself off the wall and walked toward the door. He passed Rory a lot closer than he had to, and whispered in her ear "One day you might", before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Rory stared at the now closed door a little flustered.

7878787878787878787878

"Well, don't you look nice." Logan said when she exited his room.

"Well, thanks." Rory said, leaving the dorm and started walking back to her own dorm.

Logan stared at the closed door before hurrying after her.

"That's it? I just get a 'thanks'?" Logan asked, once he caught up with her.

"What were you expecting?" She asked, causing Logan to smirk and open his mouth to reply. "Don't answer that." She said quickly, before he could say anything.

"I was going to say that I was expecting maybe a hug or a smile, an offer to walk you back to your dorm. Mind out of the gutter, Gilmore." He smirked.

"I'm sure your answer was going to be completely innocent." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Why Rory Gilmore, are you implying that I would say anything less than innocent?" He said in mock shock.

"Wow, you're starting to sound like Tristan." Rory warned.

"Ouch. Am I detecting that you have less than friendly feelings for Tristan?" Logan asked mockingly.

"You think!"

"Wow, I'm picking up some serious hate here." Logan said, surprised by how much Rory seemed to not like Tristan.

"He's just so, so...I can't even think of a word to describe him with that would do justice!" Rory ranted.

"Huh. Well, you know what they say, the person you love is also the person you hate." Logan teased.

"Love? The only sentence I would use with Love and Tristan DuGrey is that I would love to see him shut up once in a while." Rory contradicted.

"If you're sure..."Logan said, smiling. Laughing at how Tristan had already gotten under her skin.

"Trust me, I'm sure." She assured.

787878787878787878

Rory and Logan reached Rory's dorm and she opened the door to let them both in, when she saw Stephanie and talking, well they stopped when they saw Logan and Rory, especially when they saw Rory.

"I thought you were going to the library. Take a little detour?" Stephanie teased, causing Rory to blush.

"No, I spilled coffee over my shirt

"Oh really? Well, where's your shirt?" She asked innocently.

Rory went to show her the shirt, but realized it was left in Logan's room.

"Uh, it's in Logan's room." She mumbled.

"What was that, couldn't quite catch that." Tristan asked.

"She said it's in my bedroom." Logan said smirking, Rory glared at Logan and hit his chest.

"Tell them we didn't do anything!" Rory demanded.

"What, you want me to lie?" Logan asked, innocently. Causing Rory to glare at him before walking into her room and shutting the door.

Tristan and Stephanie looked at Logan expectantly. "We didn't do anything." He said, smirking at Rory when she came out of her room, dressed now in one of her shirts, handing Logan's back to him.

"You know I still didn't get a proper thank you." He reminded.

"In your dreams." She promised. Logan smirked. "You know what, strike that. I don't want to be in your dreams." Rory teased.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying it." Logan joked, causing her to playfully glare at him.

"Well, I'm off, good-bye all." Logan said getting up and opening the door but Rory called him before he could shut it.

"Thanks." She said, winking at him. He smirked before closing the door behind him.

"I have to say, Steph. You certainly have some different friends." Rory laughed.

"They're definitely colorful." Stephanie agreed.

"What about me?" Tristan pouted.

"Tristan, I don't know where to begin to describe you." Stephanie teased.

"I can think of a few things." Rory mumbled, but Tristan overheard her. He got up to leave, but before he did, he leaned over close to Rory's ear.

"Mary, I'm sure that very soon you'll tell me those wonderful things you were about to say after I have my way." Tristan promised, whispering in her ear before leaving the dorm to catch up with Logan.

7878787878787878

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: Rory's first day of classes and a confrontation with Tristan.

Hehe, I enjoy this story so much and I haven't even gotten to the real plot yet. Oh the ideas I have put away for this story!

I hope you enjoyed this and can't wait to see what you think!

By the way, I have decided about what this pairing is going to be for this story, but it won't become clear for a couple more chapters.

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. What A Night

Title: What A Night

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: This chapter is going to turn out differently than I thought. So, here we go!

7878787878787878787878

Rory was nervous.

Today was her first real day of classes. She wasn't too nervous, but the thought of Harvard and doing good made her a little more nervous than she'd have liked.

"So, we have home room, then first period is a study hall then we have..." Steph babbled on excitedly but Rory stopped listening.

She looked around the hall they were in and saw the guys and girls looking at her curiously and Rory felt self conscious immediately and looked over at Steph who was either oblivious to the stares or just didn't care.

Rory was rescued from all the eyes staring at her when Stephanie led her into the classroom that was their home room. They walked to the back of the room and sat down with Collin and Tristan.

"Hey guys." Steph greeted cheerfully.

Finn said something but it was muffled because his head was resting on his arms, using them as a pillow on the desk.

"Finn's such a morning person." Steph joked to Rory, who laughed.

"Enjoying your first day, Mary?" Tristan asked with that ever-present smirk on his face, talking for the first time since she'd seen him today.

"All five minutes of it, yes." She teased, she held his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking but all she was staring at were a pair of hypnotizing blue eyes. The moment was broken when Stephanie started talking about a party tonight.

"A party? On a Monday?" Rory asked.

"Well of course, Mary. We have to celebrate if you survive your first day." Tristan explained.

"If?"

"Oh don't listen to him Rory, he's an asshole who likes to intimidate people. The only person you need to watch out for _is_ Tristan." Steph comforted, glaring at Tristan.

"Tristan, come here!" Some giggling girls called for him across the room. Tristan smirked.

"Duty calls." He said, walking over to the girls and they immediately started giggling more and batting their eyelashes sickeningly.

Rory watched disgusted and irritated. His stupid smirk and the way all those girls just fell at his feet annoyed her more than anyone she had ever met before.

One question remained, why did he get under her skin so easily?

78787878787878787878787878

Rory walked into her dorm and collapsed on the couch. It had been a long, long day. A long and overwhelming day.

People immediately treated her differently because she was Stephanie's roommate and friends with Logan, Collin, Finn, and Tristan...if you could call Tristan a friend.

"You were too!"

"I was not!" Rory heard Collin and Stephanie arguing as they walked through the door.

"Finn, wasn't she flirting with him?" Collin asked Finn, who shrugged non-committingly and sat down on the reclining chair next to the couch.

"This isn't over." Collin promised Stephanie, who rolled her eyes.

"Gilmore, how was your first day?"Collin asked.

Rory was about to answer Collin when her cell phone ring went off and Rory looked at the screen before breaking out in a huge smile and going into her room to answer the call.

Nearly an hour later Rory came out of her room while a smile on her lips.

"Talking to a boyfriend, Love? I might have to go cry if you're taken." Finn joked.

"No Finn, no boyfriend." Rory assured him, laughing.

"So, are you coming tonight?" Steph asked her.

"Isn't going the party to be here?" Rory asked her.

"No, there is no way we could fit everyone into his dorm. It's going to be in the back of the building, outside." She explained.

"But won't we be seen?" Rory's question was left unanswered when Finn, Collin, Logan, and Stephanie started laughing hysterically.

Rory rolled her eyes and waited until they calmed down when Tristan entered the room and looked at them as if questioning their sanity.

"So is the 'hang out' spot now? I went to Finn and Collin's dorm, then my own and I find you all here." Tristan told them, picking Stephanie up and putting her on Collin's lap and sitting down on the couch.

"This is the only place that you don't have to worry about unknown substances growing." Stephanie teased.

"Hey, Logan is very neat, he's like a housemaid." Tristan said smirking at Logan who didn't respond, but gave him the finger.

"Okay, all boys in here need to leave because I'm dressing Rory up for tonight." Steph demanded, standing up and opening the door for them, gesturing for them to leave.

"What am I, a doll?" Rory joked.

"Of course, Doll." Finn replied, winking at her and walking out the door with the other guys. Steph shut the door behind him and looked at Rory, who looked back warily.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you." She said excitedly.

7878787878787878787878

"I'm not so sure about this, Steph." Rory said warily, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh come on, Toto, you're not in Stars Hollow anymore!" Stephanie persisted.

"I think these clothes were made for Toto!"

"Rory, if you don't like it you don't have to wear it, but not because you too scared, because you don't like it."

Rory looked at the tube top that she was wearing that ended just above her belly button and the Abercrombie jeans that she was wearing and sighed, running a hair through a hand through her straightened hair, looking through her curled lashes and black smokey eyeliner.

"Let's go." She said half-confidently.

"Yay!" Steph said cheerfully, grabbing Rory's hand and leading her to the party.

78787878787878787878787878

After much persistence from Finn she had drank a vodka and sprite, and was on her second one. She was having so much fun with Finn that she hadn't realized that she was well into her second cup.

"So Love, having a good time?" He asked her from their spot near the party where they had been talking for the past half an hour.

"I am, I really am, thanks to you!" Rory told him, smiling a lot more than she usually did.

"You have been drinking too much vodka to fast tonight, but that doesn't matter, so did I." Finn said, and they both laughed even though it wasn't that funny.

"Ugh, DuGrey." Rory groaned when she saw Tristan go by them with a girl hanging on him.

"What about him?"

"He's so...so...ugh!" Rory finished loudly, unable to think of a word to call him.

"Why does he bother you?" Finn asked, amused.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, he's annoying and hot and frustrating..."

"Did I just hear 'hot'?" Finn asked, knowing the answer.

Rory was silent, silently cursing her beloved vodka.

"Okay then, new question. If you had to pick anyone here to sleep with, who would it be?" Finn asked.

"How about we move this conversation a little away from the crowd." Rory suggested, eyeing the people who could easily overhear their conversation.

"Sure, come on." Finn lead her to the side of the building and they sat on the grass with their backs against the wall, it was quieter and much darker.

"Answer my question."

"Fine. Probably...Tristan." Rory confessed and groaned, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Why am I telling you this?" She groaned.

"Don't worry love, I won't remember any of this tomorrow." Finn assured her.

They were silent for a moment until Finn looked down at her.

"You are hot." He said suddenly.

"Thank you."

"Do you think I'm hot?" He asked.

"Yes, and so is your accent."

"I would definitely make out with you if it weren't for DuGrey." Finn confessed drunkenly.

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Well, he and you..."

"There is and never will be a Tristan and me, okay? Here, I'll prove it." Rory said, leaning forward and kissed Finn. He kissed her back and pulled her closer.

"Oh, fuck. Sorry..." Tristan trailed off upon seeing Rory and Finn kissing, he turned around quickly and walked back to the party, lighting up a cigarette on the way.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed, like now." Rory told Finn, jumping up, but gripped the wall when she lost her balance, her vision a little blurrier than usual.

"Night Love." Finn called after her when she started walking away.

"What a fuckin' night." Finn mumbled before getting up and going to find Tristan.

78787878787878787878

A/N: Hey, I finished this! So, this is the first chapter of the more drama plot that will be starting soon. Hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, I updated Boarding School Will Do That, last night, check it out!

Thanks!


	6. Just Sit Back And Watch

Title: Just Sit Back And Watch

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I got some ideas for this story and some others while watching Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, who knew that watching Johnny Depp tripping on all sorts of drugs brings out my inspiration! Haha

78787878787878787878

Rory woke up that morning and thankfully did not have a hangover. Although she wasn't feeling ship shape, some coffee and a bottled water...water first, definitely water first, would make her feel fine.

Rory stumbled out of bed and opened her bedroom door to find Stephanie bouncing around the living room, all dressed and smiling happily.

"What is with you, you were drinking a lot more than me last night. Shouldn't you be hung over right now?" Rory asked her.

"Rory, babe. You should know that I'm one of the few blessed people who never get severe hangovers no matter how much they drink." Stephanie said happily. Rory glared at her evil roommate.

Stephanie smirked at her and walked towards her room.

"Oh by the way, we have to be in home room in ten minutes." She said evilly.

Rory's head shot up to look at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit!" Rory yelled running into her room and slamming the door.

78787878787878787878

Rory entered her home room out of breath, hair and clothes all in disarray.

"Well, well, Mary. Have a busy night last night did we?" He asked, smirking.

"My evil roommate didn't wake me up and enjoys watching me suffer," Rory responded, glaring at Stephanie who was having a fit of giggles.

"You are far to bloody happy this morning," Finn said grumpily to Stephanie.

"Hello Love," Finn said, smirking at Rory. Rory met his eyes for a moment before blushing furiously and looked away. She caught Tristan's gaze that was locked on her, his expression unreadable.

Rory was very glad when the bell rang and bolted out of the room as soon as she could.

Later that day, Rory was outside on a bench leaning back tiredly, enjoying the study hall she had. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and the partying last night.

"My thoughts exactly...sleep," She heard Finn say, sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Don't you have classes right now?" She asked, smiling faintly.

"I might have...English, no, maybe it's math," He answered. "Doesn't matter, I'm having a wonderful time right here."

"Oh, who was that you were talking to on the phone the other day?" Finn asked.

"You remember that? My brother called me from Boston, apparently our parents are suspiciously disappearing to 'business meetings' on the same days. Quite the coincidences, right?" Rory joked, smiling happily.

"You and...Kevin, right? "Rory nodded, "are happy that your parents are dating...or whatever,"

"Yeah, we are. They love each other, it would be nice to see my brother more often when I go back. He's my twin and I barely see him because he's in Boston with my dad."

"That's cool, not that you don't see each other I mean..." He started,

"I get what you mean, Finn. And it is cool." She smiled, reassuring him and they fell silent.

"So, I have to admit, I'm a little embarrassed about last night," Rory confessed, looking over at him shyly.

"I don't know whether to be amused or insulted," Finn joked.

"No! No, it's nothing like that it's just, I never done something like that with anyone. Drink and kiss a guy, it's not my kind of thing,"

"No worries love, besides, I think Tristan would kill me if that became a reoccurring thing, I'm still feeling the after-glares from last night," Finn explained.

"Wait, Tristan? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well he was pretty pissed that I had kissed you and proceed to get extremely drunk and try to punch me later that night."

"Why would he do that?" She asked him.

"Honestly I don't know." Finn said, shrugging, "Probably because I'm stepping on his territory, something that is a big no-no in our friendship," He explained.

"I'm not his territory, nor will I ever be!" Rory exclaimed loudly. Finn just closed his eyes sleepily and shrugged indifferently. "Whatever you say, Love," He assured. Rory groaned and got up, when she saw Tristan watching the scene with a smirk.

"Eavesdropping, were you?" Rory asked.

"Nope, I just happened to pass by and overheard," He told her.

"I'm sure," She rolled her eyes and walked away from the two boys, but Tristan followed her.

"Don't you take a hint?"She asked him, annoyed.

"Yes I can, but only when I'm not wanted."

"You aren't wanted," She assured him.

"I'm not too sure about that," He caught her arm and pulled her toward him and she froze. "I think you want me, Mary, and I'm going to have you," He assured her. He leaned down so his lips were dangerously close to hers, before pulling away and smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely sure," He said one last time before walking away, leaving a stunned girl behind him.

787878787878787878787878

Rory and Steph were at lunch and Rory kept seeing this sandy haired guy staring at her every time she looked over.

"Steph, who's that guy over there," She asked, nodding towards the guy.

"That guy? That is William Costner. He hates Tristan and vise versa. They are always in competition with each other, whether through sports, grades or...girls," Steph trailed of meaningfully, looking at Rory.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're Tristan's Mary. And Will wants you as his Mary." Steph explained.

"God, I'm sick of this Mary shit, already," Rory groaned.

"I know, sweetie," Stephanie said sympathetically.

"I hate your cousin also," Rory added.

"I know that also,"

"Good," Rory looked uneasily at William before looking back at Stephanie.

"I almost kissed Tristan today," She stated. Stephanie stared at her for a moment before groaning and laying her head on the table.

"God, please don't succumb to him, I really like you and I don't want you to hate me!" Steph pleaded.

"Steph, don't worry. It was just a weird vibe, thing. It won't happen again," Rory assured.

787878787878787878787878

At the end of the day Rory was putting her books away in her locker when she felt someone approach her.

"Tristan go away," She told him without looking up.

"It's a good thing I'm not Tristan then," William joked.

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's no problem, it's nice to see a girl sees Tristan for what he is," Rory rolled her eyes, shutting her locker door and began to walk away, but William stopped her.

"I also see you for what you are," She told him. "You're just like him,"

William glared at her and grabbed her arm more forcefully, pinning her against the locker and pressed his body against hers. "Your wrong there, I'm nothing like him," He said in a low, dangerous tone that made her shudder in disgust and fear. His hands traveled over her chest and down her stomach. Rory tried to push away but he wouldn't let her.

"Let go!" She yelled, he just smirked and kissed her forcefully before pulling away and walking away.

Rory leaned against the lockers and closed her eyes, she trying to steady her breath the tears that were starting to run down her face, she felt violated and disgusted.

When she looked up she saw Tristan leaning against his locker down the hallway, having watched the whole scene.

She stared at him as he stared back, his face emotionless before turning around and walking away.

Rory watched him leave and crumbled to the floor, unable to stop the tears.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I tried to warn you that Tristan was not going to be a nice person in this story! And this proves it! I was going to do this whole huge entrance for Kevin in the story, but I got a better idea that will work in perfectly for the future of this story. This story is going to be a long one probably, I got a lot of ideas!


	7. Safety

Title: Safety

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I really wanted to continue this story. I reread what've wrote so far so I'm reminded of the mood and direction I want to take this story.

7878787878787878787878

Rory slumped against the door while she unlocked and stumbled forward when it opened. She quickly regained her balance and made a beeline for the shower. She was shocked that one kiss from William Costner made her feel more disgusted and dirty than she ever thought possible.

She slowly stripped her clothes off and stepped under the steaming hot water, she stood there, just letting the water hit every surface of her body, washing the day and its events away. She felt her body start to relax and took a deep breath. She couldn't let this bother her, she was stronger than this.

With that thought, she continued her shower then she got out and changed. By the time she was changed and leaving her room, Steph and Logan were in on the couch and Logan was in the process of taking Steph's shirt off.

"Oh Jesus, sorry guys!" She said, hurrying past them and leaving the dorm. She walked down the hallway and after she past the initial embarrassment, she started to laugh. She was watching TV in her building's game room when Colin walked past her towards the dorm.

"Uh, Colin?" Rory called after him. Colin turned around and noticed her for the first time.

"Rory? What are you doing down here? Does Steph have a guy up there?"

"Oh yeah, Steph has a guy up there...Logan."

"Logan!"

"Oh yeah, I got a sneak preview when I came out of the shower and they've had some time, if you continue up there you're gonna see the main event."

"How mean will it be if I called Tristan and told him to meet me at your dorm?" Colin asked.

"Too mean. Not for Tristan, nothing's ever too mean for Tristan, but too mean for Steph and Logan," she answered.

"Fine. Well, you wanna grab something to eat with me?"

"Sure, who am I to deny food?" She agreed, taking Colin's outstretched hand and they walked to the campus' lounge for food and just hanging out. Rory and Colin arrived and Colin pulled her towards where Tristan and a couple guys she didn't know were sitting. She tensed when she saw that she had to see Tristan, memories of only a couple hours before come flooding back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Colin greeted the group, sitting down and making room for an uncomfortable Rory. Rory glanced around the room and froze when she saw Will staring back at her. She quickly looked down at the table top, willing her heart to stop racing. When she looked up she saw Tristan staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Colin's cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"I'm on my way to Steph's dorm, wanna meet me there?" Finn asked.

"No!" Colin said quickly, everyone looked up at him curiously, especially Tristan. "I mean, Rory and I at the lounge, come join us."

"I'm on my way." Finn disconnected and turned around from the elevator going up the dorms, heading the exit of the building when he was stopped.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but you wouldn't happen to know Rory Gilmore? She lives in this building," A sandy hair colored guy asked him.

"Yeah, I'm actually on my way to go meet her somewhere, you can come with me. How do you know Rory?"

"I knew her back home," the guy vaguely answered. Finn stopped suddenly and turned toward the guy.

"Wait, your name isn't Jess is it?" He asked.

"No...definitely not," The blonde answered.

"Okay then, continue on then," Finn said, continuing walking towards the lounge.

A few minutes later Rory was listening silently to the conversation going on around the table.

"Finn!" She heard Colin yell, waving him over. When she looked up towards the door where Finn had just entered, her mouth dropped in shock. The guy staring at her smiled and opened his arms. Rory got up and hurried over to him, jumping into his arms.

She stayed wrapped in his embrace and couldn't help when a couple tears escaped. She broke away from his embrace and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here, Kev?" She asked.

"I'm here to see you, of course!" He told her. Rory smiled and realized that she could feel a group of peoples' stares on her back.

"Come on, let's get out of here so we can talk," she said, taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Who the hell was that?" Colin asked Finn who just shrugged. "You bring a guy to see Rory and you don't even ask his name?"Colin asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't Jess," Finn supplied, as if that helped.

7878787878787878787878

Rory and Kevin walked a ways until they found a bench to sit down.

"What are you doing here, Kevin," she asked again.

"I told you..."

"No, tell me the truth, what's the real reason you're here."

"Mom and Dad wanted to tell you in person, but I told them I would fly over and tell you so I could see you again." He started, taking a deep breath, and smiling. "They're getting married, Ror. We're gonna be living under the same roof, all of us as a family!" He told her happily. Rory stared at him in shock before hugging him happily.

"Really? Oh my God, we've been dreaming about this forever!"

"I know, it's finally happening!" He agreed, smiling broadly. Kevin looked at his sister fully for a moment. She seemed different, a different aura around her. She seemed genuinely happy to hear the news, but he noticed a sadness about her.

"How do you like it here?" He asked, gesturing around them.

"It's different," She answered with a shrug. She didn't want to tell him what had happened earlier, but he could read her like no one else could.

"Rory..." he warned.

"It's fine, Kevin. I'm just...not sheltered anymore. I'm getting used to it. It's a good thing though, isn't that what you've been trying to get me to do?" she joked.

"Yeah, I had my hopes up when you started dating Jess," he responded, but quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry, Ror.."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry Kevin, you can mention his name in front of me, I won't break," she assured him.

"It's okay to break once in a while. What he did was wrong, he's an asshole."

"He's your best friend!"

"He's still an asshole." Rory chuckled and looked at her brother happily, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"How long will you be here for?"

"I was thinking a weekend, no rush to get back really."

"Don't you have school also?" She teased, fully knowing that getting back to school wasn't a priority.

"So, do I get to see where you're living, by the way, I'm staying with you, all the hotels around here are too far away."

"I would bring you, but my roommate's got a guy up there," she explained.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can we just sit like this for a while? I like this." They stayed until Rory was sure it would safe to return to her apartment. When she did she saw Stephanie's door closed, but all was silent.

"So this is it," Rory said to Kevin, gesturing around the dorm.

"Very nice, nicer than I figured it would be. Roomier." He said, walking around the dorm, taking everything in. "So got any new music you're listening to?" He asked, making his way to her computer in her room. Rory followed him in, shutting the door just in case Logan or Stephanie stepped out of her room in a state of dress she'd prefer not to see.

A couple of hours later, Rory and Kevin were talking, catching up, when they heard voices outside her door.

"My friends are here," she said.

"Do I get to meet them now?"

"Sure, come on." Rory opened her door and walked out and saw that everyone was there. They all said hey and stared interested at the guy who followed her out of her bedroom.

"Kevin this is Stephanie, Finn, Logan, Tristan, and Colin. Guys this is Kevin...my brother," she added. Realization dawned for all of them and they greeted him warmly.

"Rory, you never told me that your brother was so good looking," Stephanie chided, smirking at Kevin. Earning glares from Tristan and surprisingly Logan, which thankfully Tristan didn't notice.

"Steph, do you mind if Kevin stays with us for a couple days?" Rory asked out of respect.

"Of course not! Ooh, we should celebrate, we should go to a bar tonight!" Steph said.

"You drink? And on a school night?" Kevin asked her, staring at her confusedly.

"Remember the little talk on the bench?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I don't like this, right?" Kevin asked her, pouting.

"I know, but you'll just have to live with it."

78787878787878787878

A/N: Okay, so besides Kevin showing up, not much really happened. At least, not in a Trory sense. I'm finding it very hard to write right now and it's even harder because my laptop broke, which I do all my writing on, and I won't get it back for a little while. Plus my brothers are coming home from college because my mother's having surgery and will be in the hospital for a while...things are pretty crazy. Oh, and I got a Golden Retreiver puppy, her name's Reina. She is adorable, but needs just as much attention as a baby, seeing as she's all mine and I'm the one raising her. I never expected it to be this hard!!!

I hope everyone enjoyed this very belated chapter and please review, you have know idea how much it means to me!


End file.
